black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lieutenant Perkins
Lieutenant Perkins is an officer of the Royal Navy and was under the command of Governor Woodes Rogers during his efforts to restore British rule to Nassau. Biography Season Three Lieutenant Perkins attends the meeting between Commodore Peter Chamberlain and the other naval officers, Rogers and Eleanor Guthrie. Chamberlain believes that it won’t be long before the Pirate Fleet under Edward Teach’s command surrenders, at which point they’ll have no choice but to surrender Charles Vane. Chamberlain, Perkins and the other officers are then dismissed. Shortly after they leave, Perkins fetches Rogers and Eleanor to the quarterdeck. There, they watch Charles Vane's schooner drift towards them under a white banner. Rogers asks how it was able to get so close to them, and Chamberlain tells him that the schooner was hidden behind the pirate line and by the time she emerged she was fully underway. Chamberlain isn’t worried, for if the ship doesn’t surrender, she’s subject to the full broadsides of the'' Delicia'' and the rest of the fleet. Rogers orders Chamberlain to cut the Delicia’s anchor cables and to get them underway. Chamberlain is incredulous, believing it preposterous that they break their line in the wake of a schooner. Rogers insists that they cut the cables while there’s still time. Aboard the schooner, Vane’s men set the ship on fire and jump overboard while Vane remains awhile to steer before also jumping overboard and swimming to the pirate fleet. Perkins orders the anchor cables to be cut while the starboard batteries open fire, having little effect. Rogers realizes that they are aiming too high, destroying the rigging won’t stop the schooner, they need to redirect to the waterline. Rogers orders them to do so, and one of their shots causes a small explosion, which showers the deck of the Delicia with flaming debris. Perkins ducks for cover, while Rogers orders someone to escort Eleanor belowdecks. The Willing Mind is unable to move out of the way, and is struck by the fireship, engulfing it in flames. With no more resistance left in Nassau, Rogers and his entourage go ashore and begin settling and refurbishing the Governor’s Mansion. While Rogers converses with Eleanor, Perkins approaches them and asks for Ro gers’ signature. Eleanor asks what the documents are, and Rogers reveals that they are petitions to the insurance company, Lloyds of London, assuring them that the damage to the'' Willing Mind was no fault of their’s. After the Urca de Lima'' gold is recovered from Fort Nassau’s vaults along with Max’s gems, Perkins gives Rogers the ship’s manifest when it is ready for transport to Havana. Perkins says they should be underway within the hour. Rogers orders him to put the manifest in his office. Perkins then leaves to carry out his orders. Chamberlain and Perkins then lead the fleet to Havana and give them all the gold they have recovered. Lieutenant Perkins escorts Woodes Rogers to Jack Rackham's cell in the fort, holding a torch to light the way. They find the Redcoat guarding the cell coughing profusely. The Redcoat claims it is just "a touch of the grippe," but Rogers orders him relieved and to report to Dr. Marcus, saying multiple men have said the same thing to him in the past few hours. While attempting to transport Jack Rackham and his portion of the'' Urca gems to a ship bound for Havana, Rogers’ caravan is attacked and both are taken from him, although Charles Vane is captured. After returning to Nassau, the injured Rogers falls ill from the disease spreading among his men. He is confined to his bed by Dr. Marcus, so Rogers holds a meeting of his close advisors in his bedchambers. A returned Perkins is among the officers present for the meeting. Perkins accompanies Commodore Chamberlain to the meeting before the invasion of the Maroon Island. Chamberlain points out that there are three additional ships being outfitted alongside his own. Eleanor explains that Benjamin Hornigold will be accompanying him with his private militia, and a special company of men from Underhill's plantation staff who are experienced in hunting down escaped slaves. Chamberlain refuses to fight alongside undisciplined conscripts, but Eleanor insists. Season Four Billy Bones tells Captain Flint that after the Battle at the Maroon Island, Commodore Chamberlain led Rogers’ ships and soldiers back to England due to war breaking out with Spain. While a mutiny is led and hundreds of soldiers remain behind, Lieutenant Perkins is not among them. Quotes ''“Cut the anchor cables, get us underway!” ''- Lieutenant Perkins to the crew of the ''Delicia ''in XXII. ''“Sir? For your signature.” - ''Lieutenant Perkins requesting Woodes Rogers' signature for the petitions to Lloyds in XXIII. ''“Ship’s manifest, sir. The entirety of the gold from the fort is now stowed and ready for transport to Havana. We should be underway within the hour.” - ''Lieutenant Perkins to Woodes Rogers in XXIV. Gallery Chamberlain Rogers Perkins.jpg|Commodore Chamberlain, Governor Rogers and Lieutenant Perkins aboard the ''Delicia's quarterdeck. Perkins manifest.jpeg|Perkins informing Eleanor and Rogers that the gold is aboard the fleet. Rogers&Perkins torch.jpeg Fullsizeoutput 987.jpeg|Eleanor and Lieutenant Perkins at the meeting in Rogers' bedchamber. Hornigoldxxvii7.png Hornigoldxxvii6.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Royal Navy members Category:Lieutenants